Race Against Time
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Bowser has kidnapped the entire Mushroom Kingdom and Mario, Luigi and Peach have to rescue them. They have made to Bowser's castle where the prisoners are going to be killed in 5 minutes. Unless Mario can get across the bridge and pull the lever to rescue everyone, but he has to get past Bowser first. Will he defeat Bowser and save the prisoners in time?


RACE AGAINST TIME

Bowser has kidnapped the entire Mushroom Kingdom including the Royal Family. Bowser wanted to play a little game. He wanted the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach to come and rescue everyone all by themselves. On their quest from the Mushroom Kingdom to Bowser's Lava Land, the Brothers had to find 4 items; a mushroom to make you grow to enormous height if you ate it, a flower to make you shoot fireballs, a feather to make you fly and a magic star to make you invincible.

The Brothers have only found 3 of those items. The fourth one, which was the Invincible Star, was in Bowser's castle. Earlier on their quest, the Brothers have found not one, but two mushrooms. The red mushrooms was to make you grow to enormous height and there was a green one. They're not sure what this green mushroom does.

When they found their 3rd item which was the feather, they were ready to face Bowser for the final showdown. They may have only 3 items, but they'll have to do. So the Brothers and Princess Peach jumped into the pipe that lead to Bowser's Lava Land.

They sky was black, and the cliffs and mountains were red. Down below was a sea of lava everywhere. It was like Hell. And if that was the case, the Devil was Bowser. Mario, Luigi and Peach were on a cliff which had Bowser's big, black castle on it. There was a wooden bridge that lead across to another cliff. Bowser was on it. From above the two cliffs there was a giant net and inside it were the Royal Family and the Mushroom people. There was over 300 people inside this giant net. They all looked down at the Brothers and Peach.

The King and Queen looked down at their daughter. Bowser was delighted. He started to cross the bridge. "Hello, plumbers. It's amazing that you made it to the big showdown. Now this is where the fun really begins." he said. "You noticed that the net is above the lava. Well, in 5 minutes, the net will open and everyone will fall in. However, there is a way to stop it. If you can get past me and pull that lever." Bowser pointed at a lever that was on the cliff that was on his side of the bridge. "That lever will not only stop the net from dropping, but it will also cause this bridge to drop and I will fall into the lava and you can all go home happily ever after. Well, it ain't gonna be easy to get past me." He cracked his knuckles. "Now which one of you plumbers will like to try and get past me?"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other. Mario said to Luigi and Peach. "You two go inside the castle and see if you can find that invincible star, You take the fire flower and the feather. I'll take these mushrooms. Mario opened up his backpack and took out the two mushrooms. He put them both in his pocket. He gave Luigi the backpack. "Good luck, big brother." said Luigi as he and Mario hugged. "Take care, little brother." said Mario. He then hugged Peach. "I love you, Princess." he said. "I love you too, Mario." said Peach. They let go of each other and Mario started to walk across the bridge and over to Bowser.

Luigi and Peach entered the castle as Mario looked at his opponent. Mario was only 5' 5 and Bowser was 7 foot. They were David and Goliath. "Let the final showdown begin." said Bowser. On the castle, there was a giant digital clock that said "5.00". The seconds started ticking away. Bowser said to Mario "Go on. See if you can get past me." Bowser just stood there as Mario tried get past him. But the bridge they were on was not wide enough and Bowser was taking up the whole bridge. Bowser then cackled as he punched Mario in the face really hard. This caused everybody in the net to cringe. Mario fell on his back. He had a black eye.

Bowser cackled. This was too easy. Mario stood up as he then pulled out the red mushroom from his pocket and started to eat it. He grew the same height as Bowser, who was impressed. He then held up his fists and started to box Mario, who started to box with him. It wasn't working as Mario appeared to be taking more damage from Bowser. The pain caused Mario to shrink back to his normal height.

Luigi and Peach made their way into the castle corridor. Both of them had touched a fire flower and they were now Fire Luigi and Fire Peach. From the other end of the corridor, came the Koopa Troopers. About 30 of them. They charged at Luigi and Peach, who just shot their fire balls at them. They took out the Koopa Troopers in just 30 seconds. But there was one Koopa Trooper standing. He was a real coward. He started to run away until Peach yelled "Stop or we'll shoot!" The Koopa Trooper didn't want that as he turned around and saw Luigi and Peach pointing their fingers at him like guns.

"Where is the Invincible Star?" asked Peach. "It's behind this door here." said the Koopa Trooper as he pointed at a door at the end of the corridor. "But there's Reznors in there." Luigi and Peach walked down to the door and opened it. It was a room which was on a small cliff and at the end there was a big floating ferris wheel floating in the middle of the room. On the wheel was 4 big platforms and on the platforms were big Triceratops like creatures called Reznors. Underneath the wheel was lava. The wheel rotated the platforms around and the Reznors looked at Luigi and Peach. They spat big fireballs at them. Luigi and Peach dodged the fireballs.

From the other end of the room was a cliff that was high up. On the cliff, Luigi and Peach noticed a door on the wall. Maybe the Invincible Star is behind that door. But how are they going to get past those Reznors? Luigi opened up his backpack and pulled out the feather. Once he touched it, a cape appeared on him. He grabbed Peach and leapt off the cliff. He and Peach flew towards the wheel.

They landed on one of the platforms and were face to face with one of the Reznors. The Reznor was about to shoot a fireball at Luigi and Peach, until Luigi spun around and whipped the Reznor with his cape. The cape knocked the Reznor off the platform and into the lava. Then Luigi and Peach leapt onto the next platform and Luigi did the same thing to a second Reznor. He then did this to the third and fourth Reznors. No more Reznors, so Luigi and Peach were safe. They were standing on the platform that the fourth Reznor was standing on. The wheel rotated the platform up to the high cliff and Luigi and Peach got onto it. They walked over to the door, opened it and went inside the room.

Back on the bridge, Mario was getting beaten up by Bowser, really badly. He was really injured and he could barely stand. The clock said 1.30. There was no way Mario was going to get past Bowser and use that lever to save everyone. Bowser cackled as he was having the time of his life. He was like a school bully beating up his victim.

Back in the castle, Luigi and Peach entered the room and saw a small treasure chest on the floor. There was a key lying beside it. "Careful when you open it." said Peach. "The Invincible Star bounces out and it could jump into the lava."

On the bridge, there was 30 seconds to go. Mario was beaten half to death. His face was swollen and he had two black eyes. He could barely breathe because Bowser punched him in the stomach too many times. The Royal Family and Mushroom people had lost all hope. There were all going to die. Until, they saw Luigi and Peach run out of the castle. Luigi was holding onto the treasure chest and key. He ran onto the bridge and over to Mario who was on his knees. Luigi opened the treasure chest with the key and the Invincible Star jumped out and leapt over the bridge. Before it could get away from them, Mario, with all the strength in his body, manage to stand up and grab onto the star.

"OH NO!" Shouted Bowser in shock. That's right, Mario became Invincible Mario! He had all the strength in his body. He ran towards Bowser and picked him up. Mario threw Bowser over himself and Bowser landed on the bridge. Mario was past Bowser! He ran like the wind over to the other end of the bridge where the lever was waiting for him.

There were 5 seconds to go. Luigi ran off the bridge and over to Peach.

4...3...2...

Mario reached the lever and flipped it. The net was deactivated. The Mushroom people and the Royal Family were saved! They cheered with joy.

Bowser on the end yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as one end of the bridge came falling down. Bowser tried to run away from the falling bridge, but he was too slow. He was still on the bridge as it dropped down. Bowser and the bridge fell straight into the lava with a big splash. Everyone cheered. The big boss was dead. Luigi and Peach brought the net down beside the castle using a crane. Peach was still Fire Peach as she shot a fire ball to burn a hole in the net. Every started to get out. Peach hugged her parents. She was so glad everyone was safe.

But Mario was in trouble. He was lying on his back beside the lever. Luigi was still wearing the cape. He flew to the cliff where Mario was and brought him back beside the castle. Everyone ran over to him. Luigi and Peach held Mario up. He looked like he was not going to make it. Mario, Luigi and Peach had tears in their eyes.

"Big brother! Big brother! Are you okay?" asked Luigi anxiously. Mario was too weak to move.

"Mario." said Peach holding his head up. Mario looked at Luigi and Peach. His eyelids were very heavy. "I'm gonna die, Luigi." said Mario weakly. "No, you're not." said Luigi. "You're gonna be fine." Mario raised his hand to Luigi. "Take care of yourself, little brother." he said. The Royal Family and Mushroom People were also in tears. Mario looked at Peach. "Princess, I love you." he said. "I love too, Mario." said Peach as her lip trembled.

Just then, Peach suddenly remembered. she opened up his backpack and pulled out the green mushroom. "Mario, what would happen if you eat this mushroom?" she asked. "I don't know," said Mario. "Maybe it could help you." said Peach. She held the mushroom to Mario's mouth. "C'mon, Mario. You're going have to eat this." she said. "No, I can't. I'm too weak." said Mario. "Just try it. Give it a shot." said Peach. "Alright. Here goes nothing." said Mario and he bit a chunk off the mushroom. He chewed it and swallowed it.

Luigi and Peach looked at him, hoping that the mushroom might work. So did the Royal Family and Mushroom people. But, it didn't look too good as Mario closed his eyes and just laid there in Luigi's arms. "Mario? MARIO?" asked Luigi panicking. Mario looked like he was gone. More tears came out of Luigi. He, Peach, The Royal Family and the Mushroom People all started to cry. Luigi held tightly onto the body of his brother. His brother is gone. Gone forever.

Until Mario started to move. Luigi and Peach gasped. Mario was coming back to life! "He's alive! He's alive!" Peach cried to the Royal Family and Mushroom People. They all started to smile as Mario appeared to gain more and more life. Peach looked at Mario. She gave Mario the mushroom. "Have some more." she said. Mario took the mushroom and started to eat the rest of it. He was getting stronger and stronger. His wounds were healing. He then started to stand up as he had finished the mushroom. Everyone cheered as Mario was back to life. Luigi hugged Mario. So did Peach. "So that's what that green mushroom does." said Luigi. "It gives you and extra life!"

Peach looked into Mario's eyes and kissed him. After they kissed, Mario said to her "I know. My breath smells like mushrooms." The Royal Family and the Mushroom People surrounded the trio congratulating them. Everyone all went back to the Mushroom Kingdom and they had a massive celebration. There was a feast and they danced all night long.

The next morning, the Brothers were going back to Brooklyn. Peach wanted to go with them. "I should warn you, Princess. Brooklyn is ___very_ different from the Mushroom Kingdom." said Mario. "Well, you found my world strange. It's my turn to find your world strange." said Peach. She had her parents' permission to go to Brooklyn and the Brothers promised to take good care of her. The three jumped into the pipe that lead them to Brooklyn. They decided not to tell anyone in Brooklyn about their adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom. No-one would believe them.

THE END


End file.
